Wish Upon a Song
by Jakazul's Lil Sis
Summary: Birthdays, Romance, weird dreams and CUTENESS! RobinStar fans: recommendation to read. {This fic was written specially for someone. }


^^ OH YAH! SAY IT, Z! WHO ROX????? This fic is dedicated to one of my best friends in the reality realm!!!! GO ZZ!! YAH! Belated birthday present from my part.. but better late than never. *hands Z a gift wrapped present* HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! *Z opens gift and out comes a wind of silver and blue... morphing into words and clearly becoming a fanfic* YAY! Go ahead and read it! Other people.. you're welcome in as well!  
*****Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans(or any of the songs in this fic) for if I did I'd share my equal owning part as a birthday present to my bf's. ^_^  
  
Brittnee paused her game of 'KINGDOM HEARTS' and headed for the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"BRITTNEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" Ely's cheerful voice came through, Jake laughed in the background.  
"Hey Deeds, Hey Jake. Thanks." she said, relieved.  
"Well we better go."  
"Go?" Brittnee said, dissapointed. The call was barely 7 seconds long and THEY WERE LEAVING?!?!  
"Yah. Talk to ya later."  
"But-"  
*humming of phonic hang-up tone*  
"*sigh*" Brittnee hung up and retrieved to her room. After what seemed an eternity she grew bored and thought some fresh air would welcome the age of 14.   
She headed out, amazed at how dark it had evolved and stared at her watch. It was only 7:35 pm. She sighed, yet again, and sat on the steps of the door to the backyard. She propped her chin on her hands and welcomed the chirping of crickets and melody of nighttime.  
"Time flies when you're growing old..." she muttered sarcastically.  
She looked around and up at the sky as a plane flew by. She saw the stars twinkling on and off and wished.... she could just....... reach them.  
She saw the soft features of the clouds and formed pictures of them before her eyes.  
She looked as her dogs sniffed and lay on the concrete, beside a parked car. She called her chubby dog, which she referred to, very much jokingly as THE FATNESS, and she came to her side, willingly. She petted her and scratched her ears. She ran off and hid behind the car again, and lay there. Brittnee raised an eyebrow. She sighed and played with her shoelaces for no reason whatsoever.  
Something interrupted the calm estate of the nighttime sound. She heard a chopper fly by and away. Brittnee looked up. She saw a seemingly fading sky-light flashing the midnight blue mass above. The way the light flickered and danced in the clouds was one of question and Brittnee stared at it for long seconds.   
Her blue eyes focused intensely on the light and they widened a little with hinted twinkling.  
The sky light had seemed to turn into an immense bright-white heart. The more she stared at it the more she began to miss the night's atmosphere in her garden. The light flickered off and she turned away.... unaware of the changes which occured during her trance. Her mouth opened slightly and a soft gasp escaped from her. Her eyes widened at her garden.. no longer real.. no longer identified.   
"What-" she said and her voice had sounded different.  
She put her hand on her neck and felt, instead of cloth material, a metalic-like feel. She stared at her arms and saw them surrounded by metalic gloves. Her eyes widened more.   
"Oh my-" her eye lingered a bit into the distance and she spotted a small pond within a meadow of all her favorite flowers. She ran to it and kneeled by the edge. Her mouth dropped, letting out a shrilly gasp not likely to be hers, but instead of the alien girl's reflection before her.   
She looked into her reflection.... she was Starfire.  
She felt her smooth, shining burnt-red hair and stared at her figure.... that was Starfire's. Her eyes beamed.  
Her eyes were no longer blue but instead, a friendly emerald green.  
Her jeans and Titans shirt had dissappeared and instead she wore a purple top and skirt with thigh-high purple leather boots.  
"How did-?"  
Her feet left the ground and she gasped, smiling. She giggled loudly and lifted from the ground. She flew off to the right. Then to the left and up more. She reached a length beyond a two-floor house and laughed. She grunted and winced. Her head had met a tree.  
"Ow."  
She smiled and her hair flew above her as she fell gently back down.   
She heard rustling in the bushes.  
She turned and looked confused.  
"Shhh!" a voice hissed from somewhere else.  
"READY?" another one whispered.  
Star-er.. Brittnee walked over to the sound of the voices.  
A gasp came from the bushes, again and Brittnee instantly tripped. She landed and yelped.  
She looked at the object by her foot.  
It was a large pizza bagel.  
"HEY! I was eating that!" a male voice hissed at a shadow which giggled silently. Thankfully, St-Brittnee had not heard them this time.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this..." the male voice muttered under his breath and the shadow pulled him.  
Brittnee floated to her feet and stared around her. A misty wind arrived and hit her face and hair. She welcomed the breeze which carried, oddly, some twinkling stars and confetti.  
Brittnee smiled.  
She came back to ponder how she had come to be in Star's body all of a sudden.  
Another sound interrupted her thoughts.  
She gasped lightly when she realized what it was and felt tears emerging from her eyes..  
  
Female voice singing: 'You're giving me   
Too many things, lately  
You're all I need  
You smiled at me and said:  
  
2 Male voices: 'Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean  
I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said no.  
I don't think life is quite that simple.  
  
FV: 'When you walk away  
You don't hear me say:  
PLEASE Oh, baby  
Don't go  
Simple and clean is the way   
that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
The daily things   
that keep us all busy  
are confusing me  
that's when you came to me and said:  
  
{The source of the female voice come to be identified as ELY in her virtual authress suit *see bio for info*, sitting atop the roof of Brittnee's converted garage building and singing grandly as her cape billowed along with her hair in the wind. The male voice was provided by Jake, sitting right next to Ely, looking sulky, but singing grandly next to her and attempting a smile. A third shadow approached Brittnee slowly from a gazebo near the pond and finally came into the light of the night. Brittnee gasped.}  
  
Robin: Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean   
I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And lately some things aren't that simple  
*while singing his verse, he offers his STAR a hand and Brittnee takes it, breath-taken and he holds her from the waist and aims his bird line at a faraway PowerLine Pole. The couple swings off into the night, the song still remaining grandly with them*  
  
Ely and Jake: *have been adapted to singing and are singing towards each other while at it*  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
Please oh baby  
Don't go  
Simple and clean   
is the way that you're making me   
feel tonight it's hard to let it go  
Ely{to Jake} and Brittnee{to Robin while swinging with him}: Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
And a little later on  
Regardless of warning   
the future doesn't scare me at allll.  
Nothing's like before.  
  
Brittnee and Ely:  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warning   
the future doesn't scare me at allll.  
Nothing's like before.  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
Please oh baby  
Don't go  
Simple and clean   
is the way that you're making me   
feel tonight it's hard to let it go  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warning   
the future doesn't scare me at allll.  
Nothing's like before. *repeat*  
  
{Ely is now leaning her head on Jake, who is rocking back and forth with her while Robin and Brittnee have landed on a distant sky scraper and staring into each other's eyes}  
  
Robin was leaning into his beloved girl's face and softly kissed her cheek. He allowed her to lean her head on his shoulder as he hugged her and whispered into her ear:  
"Happy Birthday, Star."  
Brittnee beamed and a few seconds later she felt some guilt.  
But.. she WASN'T Starfire...  
Before she spoke, Robin seperated her from his body a bit and shot his bird line, below, at a lower level building and swung downward in a frenzy of the rapid wind in their faces. Brittnee forgot her concern for a second and enjoyed the ride.They both laughed and Robin held her, hanging from the bird-line while hanging several feet from the streets of Gotham and looking into her eyes. She clung to him and giggled. They both began to close their eyes and leaned slowly at the same time and they kissed.  
  
{Ely and Jake, oddly, were looking at them from a distance and AWWED loudly, unknowingly drawing in, closer at each other. When Jake realized his head was on hers and Ely realized she had her hand on his chest they yelped and seperated from each other's embrace and sheepishly, looked opposite ways, blushing and clearing their throats.}  
Brittnee let got of their kiss and her smile faded.  
"Robin-" her..er.. Star's voice spoke softly.  
"Yeah, Star?"  
She sighed and looked at the ground below, at the passing caterpillar-sized cars. She opened her mouth to speak but then turned to face the wonderful morning sky as the sun rose through the horizon. She gasped and looked down and saw she was amazingly high above.. her bed?  
Beast Boy's voice came from the other side of the door.  
"Hey Star!!! Come on!! Breakfast is ready!!!" he said and she could hear his footsteps thudding quickly as he ran downstairs.  
She lowered herself down again.  
'Oh, fargelbak!' she cursed in her mind. 'I was about to ask Robin to perhaps wed me and live our lives in my home planet..' she thought sadly and sighed.  
"The joy of flight has waken me to be off the ground.."she said to herself and looked at her nearby mirror and began to smile lightly.  
"What a WONDROUS dream!" she said, excited and flew out the door, forgetting her lost dream's hope, only to find herself facing the cheery(or monotonously pleased as Raven's) faces of her friends holding balloons and gifts while Beast Boy tooted his horn, throwing conffetti everywhere and Cyborg held her giant, girlish cake. Robin held all the presents and Raven had merely agreed at the thought of wearing a party hat.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STARFIRE!" they cheered, while Raven preferred to just state it calmly with a soft smile.  
Starfire had tears welled up in her eyes and she embraced everyone tightly.  
"THANK YOU FRIENDS!!" she shouted and Robin smiled softly at her, making her blush.  
"Alright, let's go downstairs and-"  
"EAT THE CAKE!" Beast Boy cut in and held his fork in hand, running downstairs while Cyborg shrugged and followed him with Raven.  
Robin hugged Starfire, who was near drooling.  
He paused and blushed slightly.  
"C'mon. Let's go eat that cake and open the presents." He held her arm and they both blushed, walking downstairs.  
  
Ely and Jake smiled at each other as they dialed a number on the phone. A girl on the other line answered, happily.  
"HELLO?"  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRITTNEE!"  
"Thanks you guys." she said chuckling. "You guys! I HAVE to tell you about something I dreamt about last night."  
"Oh?" said both Jake and Ely in unison, the phone between both their heads as they listened.  
"It was so weird! I was Starfire and then you guys were singing my favorite song from "Kingdom Hearts" and then ROBIN came over and then.. OH MY GOD! I woke up... SO HAPPY!"  
Ely and Jake stared at each other.   
"Wow. Cool." said Ely and Jake grinned at her. They winked at each other.  
"Well I better go you guys, my dad's here." Brittnee said cheerily.  
"Alright."  
"Have fun."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Ely smiled at Jake, who bumped his fist with hers and stored his cel into his pocket.   
"Well...*clears throat* That being accomplished... Wanna give it a go?" he asked, extending his hand slightly, sideways.  
Ely grinned. "Well after a long night and midnight of writing... why not??!"  
Ely got her BATERANG grappler {where she claims she had borrowed it from Batman for a virtual lifetime as a souvenir} and shot it at a distant tall tree.   
Jake held her and her turned to her as she smiled.  
"You still owe me a bagel." he said seriously and she smirked as they both swung across the rooftops, laughing and singing 'In This Diary' by The Ataris.   
**********  
. n_n  
R/R if u wish! Hope u liked it Rob/Star fans.. AND ZZ! 


End file.
